Lia
"Please...'' If you hear me I am at an Elementary school... My sister is having her baby and I don't know what to do..."'' ''-Lia showing concern for her pregnant sister.'' She is the sister of Marley. She is sometimes mean to mainly Jake and Ethan. Even though at first she loved Ethan until she found out he was gay. Season 1 She is first seen running from a herd of zombies with her group. Her group includes her sister Marley and her sister's boyfriend Jake. They stay at a Mall for safety but then Jacob gets attacked and put down by Lia with a pipe. They leave Natalie to turn. She goes up to Ethan and kisses him. He says that he is gay. She then starts hating him. Then Lia gets shot by a strange man. She gets found by a group of people. Mya and Bree who are sisters and Mick who is the father and Liz who is a friend of the family. Lia gets saved by them but then Bree gets shot and they abandon her. They find out Bree died. But then the murderers call and they live with them. Lia then doesn't do much in season 1 except follow Jake. Season 2 Lia finds out her sister is pregnant. She constantly makes fun of Jake and Marley when they kiss. They still live at the house of the murderers. The first few episodes she just goes through problems with Marley being pregnant. Until the house blows up and she gets separated from Marley. She then remembers a convorsation with Marley saying if they get separated go to the Elementary school. She then goes there and notices writing on the wall saying "My name is Marley and I am an alcoholic." She searches the school for Marley and finds her in the middle of pregnancy. She then finds a radio and calls for help. She ends up getting help. She then runs around looking for Jake when she finds them Bailey says that Marley is in trouble but then Mya gets shot by the man who shot Lia. After that she abandons Lia and Jake with Marley and the rest of the group. Season 3 In season 3 after they hit Alex Jason with the car Lia follows Marley running away. Marley tells Lia to look for a motel or hotel and she does and she hides into a closet with Claire and gets found by Bailey. Bailey gets in a fight with her brother (Henry) and Lia sneaks out and Marley finds her. Marley starts to drive to Odessa and she finds Jake and brings him with them. They crash into a building after kicking out Ethan. Lia wakes up and notices Claire is gone. She then is determined to find Claire and starts looking as they are passed out. She then finds Henry. She thinks he is the guy who shot her and tells Bailey to watch out. Bailey ties him up and shoots him one and stabs him twice as Lia was outside. It turns out he is still alive and she thinks Marley is in the building they crashed into. They go there and they finds Carley, Jake and Claire. Lia is thrown in there with Bailey. Then she helps Claire out and then it is set on fire and Jake barely escapes. She finds her sister Marley wounded. She cries and hopes it isn't a walker bite she finds it and it was a gun wound. Also Zach thinks she is trained in animal/walker training. She gets shot twice while protecting Marley. Her sister tells her to go upstairs after 3 girls start breaking in. As she was up there she heard a shot and Carol tells her that Marley died. She turns out to be working with Henry and even though she wants peace her and Zach work together. She later prooves it was all a scam for proof Zach was bad. It is unknown if she really worked for Henry. Category:Alive Category:Girl Category:Season 1 Main Characters Category:Season 2 Main Characters Category:Season 3 Main Characters Category:Season 4 Main Characters